The Closest Thing to Crazy
by Orlane
Summary: Songfic. Natürlich Hermine und Severus. Wie mag der Morgen danach aussehen? Nun, eigentlich können wir es uns alle denken aber es macht hoffentlich trotzdem Spaß, es zu lesen.


_Es gab nur Horrorfilme im Fernsehen, die Silvestergäste sind fort, die Wohnung wieder leer. Da kam mir dieses Lied in den Sinn :) und ich habe Lust bekommen, dies hier zu schreiben.Es istmeine erste Songfic (so nennt man das doch, oder?) Ihr seht, ich probiere gerade so einiges aus. Was den Inhalt angeht, so könnte er durchaus als Fortsetzung zu „Frohes Neues Jahr" verstanden werden. Allerdings ist die Stimmung eine ganz andere. _

_-weil es gerade passt: lieben Dank für die großartigen Reviews zu „frohes Neues Jahr", auch an alle anonymen Reviewer, denen ich nicht antworten konnte. _

**The Closest Thing To Crazy **

**_How can I think I'm standing strong,_**

**_Yet feel the air beneath my feet?_**

**_How can happiness feel so wrong?_**

**_How can misery feel so sweet?_**

Früh am Morgen.

Hermine wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über den Körper gleiten, der neben ihrem lag. So sanft, dass er den Hauch von Berührung vermutlich gar nicht spürte.

Die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge versicherten ihr, dass er noch schlief. Ihre Fingerspitzen hielten kurz vor seinem Mund an. Seit scheinbar unzähligen Stunden dachte sie darüber nach, was geschehen war. Schämte sich für das Prickeln und die tausend warmen Wellen, die noch immer in ihrem Körper nachklangen und für das Glück, das sich tief hinter Scham und Schuld versteckte.

Severus hatte Mühe, seine Atmung ruhig und gleichmäßig zu halten. Seit Stunden, so fühlte es sich wenigstens an, lag er dicht neben ihr und beobachtete ihren Schlaf, bestürzt und beflügelt zugleich.

Jetzt war sie aufgewacht, ihre Finger berührten ihn, leicht und weich wie tausend Federn, so dass es ihn beinah zerriss.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, schob die blonden Locken beiseite und blickte in sein Gesicht. Er schlief – war da ein Zittern rund um die Augen? Versunken in die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht wanderte ihr Blick über ihn.

**_How can you let me watch you sleep,_**

**_Then break my dreams the way you do?_**

**_How can I have gone in so deep?_**

**_Why did I fall in love with you?_**

Severus öffnete die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zwei Herzen setzten für Sekundenbruchteile aus.

Sie versuchte, in seinem Blick zu lesen. Die dunkeln Augen waren von einer unergründlichen Tiefe.

Er erkannte die Anspannung, die Erwartung und die Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie selbst ahnte nicht, was sie ihm in diesem Augenblick preisgab.

In ihm kämpfte es – und ein Instinkt siegte.

„Du meine Güte." entfuhr es ihm mit rauer Stimme. er zog an der Bettdecke und wickelte sie enger um sich. „Jetzt starr mich doch nicht so an!"

Die Schroffheit entzauberte sie auf unsanfte Weise. Verwirrt drehte sie sich in Richtung des Fensters. Der vorwurfsvolle Klang seiner Stimme konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Es klang so, als sei alles ein Fehler gewesen. Aber das war es ja auch!

Er betrachtete widerwillig ihren entblößten Rücken und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht, in der er ihre Weichheit mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genossen hatte. Hätte sie sich in diesem Moment wieder zu ihm gedreht…

Ihre Muskeln waren angespannt. Sie fuhr flüchtig durch ihr Haar und schien einen unsichtbaren Punkt an dem hellblauen Vorhang zu fixieren. Stumm tadelte sie sich zum hundertsten Mal.

Gegen seinen Willen streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus.

**_This is the closest thing to crazy_**

**_I have ever been_**

**_Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,_**

**_This is the nearest thing to crazy_**

**_I have ever known,_**

**_I was never crazy on my own:_**

**_And now I know_**

**_That there's a link between the two,_**

**_Being close to craziness_**

**_And being close to you_.**

Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm zurück nach hinten ziehen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihren Kopf zu ihm drehen, doch er hinderte sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit daran. Stattdessen schob er ihr Haar zur Seite und begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen. Erst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder.

Seine Hände suchten von hinten ihre Brüste und fuhren sanft darüber, so als seien sie kostbar und zerbrechlich.

Verwirrt über diesen Wandel nahm sie zitternd seine Hände und führte sie an ihren Mund. Er entzog sie ihr, umfasste ihre Schultern und drückte sie so energisch nach hinten in die Kissen, dass ihr ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr.

Sein Gesicht kam ihrem so nah und als er endlich seine Augen öffnete, erschrak sie vor der Wildheit, die sich in ihnen spiegelte.

Sie stand näher an diesem Abgrund, näher am Rand des Wahnsinns als in der Nacht zuvor.

Er löste sich leicht von ihr und ließ seine Augen langsam über ihren Körper wandern. Sie bemerkte das Zittern seiner Muskeln und ahnte, dass es nicht unbändiges Verlangen, sondern ein verzweifelter Versuch des Widerstands war.

Resigniert ließ er sich auf sie fallen. Sein Oberkörper lag schwer auf ihrem, seine Hände umfassten ihren Kopf. Mit den Knien schob er ihre Beine auseinander und ließ sich tief in sie gleiten.

Sie schloss die Augen und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken, bis hoch zu den rabenschwarzen Haaren, in die sie ihre Finger versank.

Er hielt inne und strich sacht über ihre Wangen. Als sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang stöhnte er auf. Leise und vorsichtig begannen sie, sich im Takt ihrer Atmung zu bewegen. Seine Lippen formten kaum verständliche Worte. Sie wagte kein Geräusch, um ja keine seiner gemurmelten Zärtlichkeiten zu verpassen.

**_How can you make me fall apart_**

**_Then break my fall with loving lies?_**

**_It's so easy to break a heart;_**

**_It's so easy to close your eyes._**

"Du meine Güte." murmelte er erneut erschöpft. Wenn es auch diesmal nicht ganz so schroff und vorwurfsvoll klang wie beim ersten Mal, so ließ es sie doch aufhorchen.

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Wenn die anderen es bemerken." Er zog sich zurück und sank stöhnend in die Kissen.

Nur eine heiße Hand lag noch auf ihrem Arm. Ihre Wangen brannten. Trotzdem fröstelte der Rest ihres Körpers.

Ihr Magen drehte sich um. „Ist das deine einzige Sorge?" Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„unmöglich…unvernünftig…" war das einzige was sie verstand, bevor er die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf zur Wand drehte.

**_How can you treat me like a child?_**

**_Yet like a child I yearn for you._**

**_How can anyone feel so wild?_**

**_How can anyone feel so blue?_**

Hermine blieb einen Augenblick regungslos liegen. Dann schob sie seine Hand von ihrem Arm, stand auf und zog die hellblauen Vorhänge zur Seite.

Trotzig warf sie einen Blick zurück zum Bett. Ganz sicher schlief er nicht.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie sich jetzt einfach auf ihn werfen würde. Mit der gleichen Wildheit, mit der er sie gerade genommen hatte.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie jetzt einfach nach unten ginge und es allen anderen erzählte, es ihnen entgegen schrie.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie jetzt einfach das Fenster öffnete, sich auf den Fenstersims stellte und sich fallen ließe.

Aber das war ja Wahnsinn!

**Ende**

**(Katie Melua: _The_ _closest thing to crazy _Album: CALL OFF THE SEARCH)**

**_Lasst Ihr mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat? Ich warte sehsüchtig auf Eure Reviews – wie immer – :)_**


End file.
